


No Matter the Time of Night or Day

by bibliotaph



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam is at college, Late Night Phone Calls, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Opal is mentioned - Freeform, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Swears, Soft Ronan Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotaph/pseuds/bibliotaph
Summary: Adam has a nightmare at college and he calls Ronan





	No Matter the Time of Night or Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like... two in the morning?? But I did some last minute touches on it when I was more awake :)  
> Super short but enjoy!

Adam still has nightmares every once and a while. Some of them from his high school years, when he still lived with his parents. Some were the images of Gansey’s corpse in the middle of the road and others with his hands on Ronan’s neck and slowly watching the color drain away from his already pale face.

Leaving Ronan and Opal for college had been more difficult than he could have imagined. Nights like tonight were the hardest, when he woke drenched in sweat, his heart pounding against his rib-cage, and feeling paralyzed with fear.

Half the time, Adam doesn’t even realize that he reaches for his phone and dials Ronan’s number. And no matter how many times he’s heard about Ronan’s distaste in technology, his boyfriend always manages to pick up.

No matter the time of night or day.

“Parrish?” Ronan’s voice was thick with sleep and Adam nearly let himself feel guilty knowing how little sleep he gets at night, knowing that he had woken him from a rare slumber.

However, whenever Adam addressed his feelings towards the subject of calling in the middle of the night, Ronan would reassure him and said to call if he needed anything. Adam simply nodded and told Ronan to do the same. Because Adam knew that Ronan understands. He’s had nightmares long before Adam knew him and his story. Even if he was a sleep deprived college student. . . He would always pick up for Ronan.

Adam took a deep breath before replying. “Hey, Lynch.” He whispered.

“What’s s’atter?” Ronan asked, because he knows Adam. He knows he wouldn’t call so damn late if something wasn’t wrong. 

“Nightmare. You and Gansey didn’t,” Adam took another breath before continuing, “didn’t survive. I-I killed Blue and Henry. . . I just— I just wanted-”

_Wanted to hear you._

Ronan sounded more awake when he started to speak again. “I’m still here, Adam. Gansey and me? We fucking lived. And you survived and you didn’t touch a hair on Blue or Henry. We’re all still here whether you like it or not.”

Adam managed to give his darkened dorm room a weak smile. He would never not like the fact that they had survived.

“Y-yeah.” Adam breathed out. There was a pause between the two and Adam closed his eyes and just listened to Ronan’s breathing. He waited a few more seconds before whispering, “I miss you.”

Adam heard Ronan’s breathing stop for a moment.

“Fuck, Parrish. I miss you too. More than you know. You’re coming back for Christmas, right?” Ronan asked, almost sounding desperate for a yes.

“Yeah, I’m coming back for Christmas break.” Which was soon, in a few weeks in fact. Adam had not been able to stop counting down the days until then.

“Good. Because Opal here won’t stop complaining about how much she wants you to come home.” And suddenly there was a loud Kerah in the background and a chuckle from Ronan before he yelled - ‘Ow!’ Followed with a - ‘You little brat.’

“Did she throw that stick at you again?” Adam’s smile was heard in his voice.

“I’m going to dream something to get rid of all the fucking sticks, Adam. She’s thrown eight at me today alone.” Ronan complained.

“Maybe you shouldn’t antagonize her then.” Adam laughed quietly.

“Who said I was antagonizing her?” Ronan said with a grunt.

“You’re always doing something to antagonize her.” Adam stated playfully.

There was a huff of defeat on the other side, causing Adam to smile once more.

“I’ll let you go so you can put her back to bed. It’s nearly -” Adam pulled his phone from his ear to check the time. “Two in the morning.” He said after a second.

“Will you be alright?” Ronan asked. Adam could hear Ronan shift on the other side.

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” Ronan faked a coughed before continuing. “You’re not a monster, Adam. Remember that.”

Adam felt his throat close and his eyes began to water more quickly than he thought they could. His emotions suddenly felt overwhelming again. Adam closed his eyes tightly, willing his tears to disappear.

“You’re being a sap.” Adam lightly teased, hiding the fact those two sentences affected him so much, but the bite wasn’t there.

“I say one fucking thing and —“

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, Lynch. Remember _that._ ” Adam said, playing it as if it was a competition. “Night, you shithead.”

“Fucking hell.” Ronan’s eye roll could be felt over the phone. “ _Now_ who’s being the fucking sap? Goodnight to you too, you shithead.”

Ronan’s voice was soft when he said his goodbye and Adam hung up. He smiled to himself as he plugged his phone back in.

He didn’t have anymore nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
